


Notre Secret

by AllenKune



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Bedrooms, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Deux petits drabble yaoi ayant pour thème Gil avec se réveillant avant son amant.





	1. Chapter 1

 

La ville était presque calme, quelques bruits de sabots et de discutions arrivant difficilement à passait la fenêtre fermé de leur chambre. Vincent dormait encore, rouler contre son torse avec comme seul tissu le drap qui les couvraient tout deux. Ses long cheveux blonds étaient éparpiller comme une cascade dans son dos, ses yeux fermés  rendaient son visage si apaisant.  
   
Gil n'osait pas bouger et briser cet enchantement. Cela ne lui était que rarement permit de pouvoir partager à lit avec son frère, d'observer son visage calme et de profitait de leur secret, de leur lien.


	2. Chapter 2

La rareté du moment semblait arrêter le temps alors que la pièce était silencieuse, loin de toute l'animation que l'homme pouvait provoquer habituellement. Gilbert observait l'homme dormir en partir recouvert par son drap. Il semblait si plaisir, son œil manquant recouvert par ses cheveux et une partie de son torse visible pour les yeux ors du jeune homme.  
   
Il aimerait que ses moment dur éternellement, malheureusement les choses sont éphémère alors Gil profite encore quelque instant de la chaleur que leurs deux corps provoque collait cote à cote avant de devoir le réveiller.


End file.
